Orange Jasmines
by BottledCoke
Summary: Bella, a cheerful, loud girl, who secretly watches Edward, who rides the same bus as her. For some reason, Edward always sits in the same seat, holding the same book, opened at the same page. One day, Edward accidentally drops the book-fullsummary inside


Orange Jasmines

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Rating: T

Summary: Bella is a cheerful and sometimes loud girl, who secretly watches Edward, who rides the same bus as her. For some reason, Edward always sits in the same seat, holding the same book, opened at the same page. One day, Edward accidentally drops the book, which comes as a chance for Bella to talk to him, but Edward isn't interested in having the book returned.. A/H, ExB

. . .

I noticed he was always on the same bus, same seat, with a book. His hands never tried to turn to the next page but he kept his gaze on the two exposed pages. I first thought it was a strange thing but in time I came to learn the truth.

He is Edward Cullen and we go to the same school. I hear that he's a placid person and likes to read a lot. I, Bella Swan, am a person who only watches him and is boisterous, or so I'm told by my friends.

The bus rolled to a stop in front of the school, opening the two exit doors. Edward stood slowly and didn't seem to notice that his book had fallen to the ground since he didn't bend down to pick it up. I quickly got out of my seat and picked up the book.

"H-hey! You dropped this!" I called out as soon as I got off the bus. He isn't turning around so I ran up to him, grabbed the back of his shirt, pulled and yelled, "Edward Cullen you dropped this!" He turned around, perplexed, eyes wide.

".. You're too loud." He finally declared after giving me a pointed look and I smiled apologetically.

"S-sorry! This is how I am." I admitted embarrassingly and felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"Anyway.. How do you know my name?"

"We go to the same school." I beamed. But that didn't exactly explain how I got to know his name.. "This book is yours, right?" I held it out to him.

"Oh.. that." He gave the book a chilling glare, as if it was a nuisance. "You can have it."

"But you were in the middle of.. " I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, it's fine." He waved it off. "I'm not going to read it anymore, so I'll give it to you." He gave a polite smile before getting off the bus, apologizing to the driver on his way out. I then remembered that we were at the school and I quickly got off as well.

"Edward, over here!" A group of Edward's friends were waiting for him by the school steps, waving their hands frantically in his direction.

I watched him leave, watched as he engaged in conversation when he reached his friends, one of them carelessly throwing their arms over his shoulder. I glanced down at the hard covered book which was a dark moss colour and slim gold lines close to the edges. I noticed that it was a bit worn out, meaning he probably had it for a long time. I was confused.

. . .

"Ah, refreshed!" I exclaimed loudly while wiping my face down with a wet cloth. The entire class had just finished doing a ten laps around the gym and more than half of us were tired out.

"You are energetic, like always.. " Alice said, amused. I snorted and took a long chug from my water bottle.

Alice was a childhood friend of mine with cerulean blue eyes and short obsidian black hair that spiked out in the back. She was the smart, responsible one in our small group and usually had to kick ass for us to pick up a text book to study. She also knew about my unhealthy creeping abilities on Edward Cullen.

The smaller teen spotted a book in the front pocket of my pack sack and couldn't help but comment.

"Oh Bella, you read books? How rare." Alice couldn't help but give a teasing offended, I grabbed the book and held it protectively against my chest.

"Hmph, how rude. I read books too, okay?" I said it, with a little hint of sarcasm, so Alice wouldn't be offended. She wasn't, she laughed half-heartedly. _'It's true that I don't normally read books but I got it from Edward, so of course I would!'_

We headed towards the women's changing room, getting out of our disgustingly sweaty gym clothes and back into our regular ones. I reapplied my pit stick and took the tie out of my hair, allowing my chestnut coloured locks to fall loosely around my shoulders. After making sure we got everything, we headed out the door and to our next class.

. . .

_A story called "The Red Star." The story unfolds as a young boy embarks on a fantastic adventure. The main character promises his sick little sister that he will go get the shiniest red star in the night sky to make her happy._

"Why do you read out loud?" Alice finally asked, slamming her book shut. She knew she wasn't going to get any studying done while I kept going like this.

"If I don't read aloud I'm going to fall asleep. I don't like printed text much.. " I yawned to add effect and rubbed my right eye.

"Why are you _forcing_ it when you really don't like it?" She huffed and opened her text book once more.

_'Because.. I want to get closer to Edward Cullen.'_

I didn't voice this reason to her, she would only scold me and say that I should ask him out on a date like a normal person. But I've seen the way he would reject girls who asked him out before. It was clear that they never hanged out with him before but watched from afar, like what I'm doing. They would cry when he told him he wouldn't go out with them, then they would call him heartless for not even giving them a shot.

But in reality.. aren't the girls really the heartless ones in the end? They were pushing their feelings on someone else and expect them to just accept it as it is. Edward was actually doing a kind thing by letting them down. If he had said yes to one of them and a few days in, they don't find it like they expected.

Sure, Edward was good looking, but he was quite. He wasn't loud like his friends and he looked like he kept to himself. Perhaps they expected him to know where the party is, what's in and what's out. They were judging a book by it's cover. Oh, but did they know that he liked books?

. . .

As I walked away from the school, I noticed that my bus was already there, waiting. But that's not what caught my attention, it was Edward, who was just getting onto the bus, that caught it. I sprinted the rest of the way, eager to talk to him.

"Hi Edward. I read "The Red Star!" Only twenty pages though!" I smiled at him enthusiastically.

"You are.. from yesterday.. ?" He gave me a confused look, as if questioning why I would be talking to him again.

"Yes, I'm Bella! I'm reading the book little by little." Edward sat down in his usual seat and I tried to keep the conversation going.. "Uhm, would you mind if I talked to you again?"

An emotion flickered across his face before giving a small smile. "No, I wouldn't mind that at all."

Inwardly I was doing a happy dance and squealing with excitement but on the outside I gave a big smile before sitting down beside him. He seemed slightly startled but didn't say anything. We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before I got an idea. I took my pack sack off, placing it beside me and took out my, now, favorite book and began to read out loud where I left off.

_Everyone was against the boy going to look for the red star. His acquaintance, an astronomer, told the boy, '__**That star's light is from a long time ago. Even though you can still see it, that doesn't mean that it still exists right there now.' 'That's not true!' **__the boy said and started sailing towards space in a small boat._

"Edward! What does this mean?" I complained, unable to understand what it meant, no matter how many times I read it over and over.

".. You won't quit, will you?

"What does it mean that the star's light that you are looking at right now is from many years ago?"

"If you don't get it, then why don't you stop reading?" He sounded a little bitter about it but I continued to question him, hoping he would answer.

"No! I want to know what happens to the main character because I support him! I loved it when he kept believing in himself even though everyone around was against him. People who don't give up on their dreams.. are pretty cool." I had spoken with such enthusiasm and a big smile on my face, I almost forgot Edward was right beside me.

When I looked next to me, Edward had a thoughtful look on his face before speaking. "You are really positive aren't you?"

"Everyone says that." I grinned, adding effect to my positive attitude. "You're not going to read another book? Recently, you don't go to the library anymore."

"You sure know a lot.. "

"Ahah.. " I realised how creepy that sounded and tried to explain myself. "Yes, I have gym class and that's in front of the library. So I used to see you there."

"Oh yeah, there _was_ a girl that was really loud while playing volleyball. It disturbed my reading time." Edward teased lightly and I dropped my head down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry!"

"So, that was you, huh?" He smiled and I nodded, unable to speak.

_'He knew about me.. '_

. . .

_The boy passed the clouds and the atmosphere. He reached space but, he didn't look at the other stars and he kept going straight._

The next day I was already on the bus, waiting for Edward. I perked up when I saw him step onto the bus.

"Good morning Edward!"

Every morning, I would wait for Edward to get on the school bus and tell him about what I have read so far. I don't know if he was listening or not, but it was okay. Just being with him like this was okay.

Today we took the ride in silence. I was wondering what Edward thought about. Did he think about The Red Star? Did he think about some other books? Did he think of.. me? Or perhaps girls were the last thing on his mind?

All too soon, the bus came to a stop in front of our school and Edward moved to get off first. I didn't feel hurt or offended by his actions, it was probably just who he was. But I didn't want him to completely forget about me just yet so I spoke up.

"See you tomorrow!" I waved and watched as Edward's friends greeted him, the group talking excited while walking towards the school building.

"Oh, I forgot to ask about this," I held up a unique looking bookmark. It was approximately six inches of thin metal in length from the tip of the "curve" to the bottom of the carved handle. Where it curved there was a hole where string was tied and a single shiny stone was at the end of the short string. There were no added designs on the body of the bookmark but that made it seem all the more unique.

. . .

"Oh, the bookmark." He murmured.

"It's really cute." I commented while holding it in front of us.

The next morning, on our way to school, I finally brought up the bookmark. I only saw him once or twice during school hours but we didn't have any of the same classes together, so I had to keep reminding myself to ask about said bookmark when he got on the bus in the morning.

"I'll give that to you, too."

"Really?" I said a little too loudly, causing Edward to flinch back. "Oh, but then you're going to need it when you read books.."

Edward lowered his gaze to the ground and gave a little shrug. "It's alright."

_'It's really pretty though, especially when you put it in the light.'_ I went to the other side of the bus, holding up the bookmark, the little stone at the end began sparkling.

"Why don't you come over to this side? There's no sun on that side and it feels really nice here." I tried inviting with a smile, hoping he would cave in.

"I'm fine here, it's hot on that side."

"Eh? Really?" Feeling dejected, I pressed my forehead onto the glass and, indeed, it felt almost hot but mostly warm.. "Oh man."

I could see in the reflection that Edward's gaze was blank, almost like there was a war going on underneath the surface. But before I could tell him to ignore my stupid demands, the bus came to a halt in front of our school.

"Oh, we're here already. So, I'll going now!" I forced a smile to hide the hurt but froze when Edward was suddenly standing in front of me and pulled my head towards his chest. He fingered a few strands of hair before pressing them against his cheek.

"It's true, your hair is really warm." He whispered softly, his eyes close. "Jasmine.. "

And with that, he said a quiet good-bye before going to greet his friends who were waiting for him. I grabbed the few strands Edward touched and stared dumbfoundedly in his direction, a dark blush gracing my cheeks. Jasmine was the smell of the fragrance I used. The bottle was called "Orange Jasmine" and was given to me by my mother before she passed away. The scent was supposed to be really light but I was surprised that he was able to pick up on it.

"Oh, that's right!" I almost forgot to say my usual routine departing words. I sprinted off the bus and yelled, "See you tomorrow!"

Edward almost stumbled, my loud voice startling him. His friend looked back at me before turning back to Edward, his expression half amused, half curious. "Who is she talking to?"

"I- I don't know." He mumbled, embarrassed yet feeling a little bit happy.

I clasped my hands together and tried to contain my out-of-control emotions. I had a strong urge to scream out and dance.

Edward.. the world shines around everyone. It even shined around you and me.

"Sorry, to always make you wait." Edward spoke to his friend, his voice low.

"What are you saying? We're not doing it because the teacher said so." His friends smiled.

"Yeah.. " Edward gave them his own bitter smile.

. . .

They were slowly getting on my nerves. The whispers, the gawking.

Alice and my friends were staring in absolute horror.

"B-Bella is studying?" She squeaked while looking over my shoulder at the open text book and notes I had written down.

"Yep!" I grinned, proud of myself.

"Everybody, take your seats." The teacher sighed once more and started drawing the earth onto the blackboard with a few other objects and lines. "A 'light year' is the distance that light will travel in one year. For example, the light from a star that is ten light years away will reach earth in ten years. Meaning, the light from the stars that we see right now is from long ago."

Suddenly something clicked in my head. _'Oh, I get it now! The next time I see him, I'll tell him about it.' _I declared, a small smile on my face. _'Speak of the devil!' _Edward was passing by my class room at this very moment. I was about to knock on the window, to get his attention but stopped when he placed his hand on the glass steadily and continued walking on.

He never looked at me. He never looked at me and it hurt.

When we get off the bus, his friends are always there. There is no space for me. The ten minute ride is what connects us both. This is my boat..

. . .

"Say, Edward, I wonder where the boy is traveling right now. Even if I continue reading, it only hurts to know that the main character is suffering. I want him to get there already."

Edward looked across from his seat to me, brows furrowed. "Why don't you stop reading? Like me.. "

"Huh?.. Oh.." _'He was still reading it.. '_

I got up from my seat, getting his attention again, and stood until I was directly in front of him, holding out the book. "I'm returning this to you."

"I said I don't want it." He sounded a little annoyed and waved me off.

"Why? Why are you giving up? You were the one who taught me.. to not give up." I spoke, a little loudly.

It was one year ago.

_Flash back..._

"W-we lost because I missed! I want to quit!" I had been crying in a class room after me and my volleyball team lost to their rival school. We were in the lead for the first half of the game but it all went downhill from there.

"I can hear this crying all the way over here. It's too loud and I can't read." A voice spoke while opening the classroom door. "If you stay there, your heart is going to grow some mold."

I looked up, shocked and appalled at someone who would be so rude. I was able to get a glimpse of that teasing smile and knew that he only meant to cheer her up. I wasn't even here for ten minutes before someone had came..

_End flash back.._

**From that time, I started to like you.**

"Honestly, I really don't like printed text. I even wonder what's so interesting about them. But now, I can see lots of scenes form in every letter. I can even stay awake and pay attention to the Earth Science class that I used to hate before. Then, I learned that the more you widen your world, the more enjoyable it will become. I want you to remember that. Here" Edward stared in shock at my words while I continued to hold the book out for him to take.

**I didn't know.. how much those hands had already given up.**

Edwards hands were trembling while he reached for the book and I thought he was just amazed at my little speech.

**And how much courage he had to gather to each out his hand once again.**

The bus had hit a bump, making the book bounce out of my hand and I thought Edward was going to grasp it. The book fell and I noticed the huge distance between our hands and where the book feel. Slowly, I felt my eyes begin to widen.

"Ah.. " Edward lowered his gaze and turned his head to the side, staring _intently_ at his hand, which is directly in front of his face. "These eyes have even forgotten the feeling of "distance"."

I stared at him in shock, my heart pounding harshly within my chest.

"Didn't you notice?" He gave me a cruel yet shattered smile and I shivered violently. "Well, everyone was supporting me so that I can lead a normal life."

"Even.. from before?" I asked, my voice extremely quiet but he still heard me somehow.

"From two or three years ago.. I've already forgotten what this illness is called. But one thing's for sure, the time will come when I won't be able to see anymore. Right now, I can tell things by their figures. I can't.. read books anymore. I can't even see your face." This piece of information sent sharp shocks to my core and I began to breathe heavier.

"B-but.. You can still see, right?" I knew she was grasping at straws, but I needed to try. "A miracle might occur and you might be able.. "

Edward chuckled. "That's what I used to believe, too. But, that belief became a disappointment. And yet, are you still going to tell me to have hope for my future?"

**No matter how many times I go through the pages.. I'll never reach him.**

".. It's okay, I'm fine with this. I have nice parents and good friends. I had a happy life." He spoke with such ease.

**I won't reach.**

"So, it's fine." He finally smiled.

_The boy kept rowing, just going straight. The long time and long way eventually drove him to loneliness but he kept rowing for the promise he made to his little sister. But by the time he reached the supposed place, there was no red star._

The bookmarked page. The story that had been stopped there.

Edward.. In your world that has stopped.. is there no sound of the whisper of the new flowers? Can you not feel the sunlight? Can you not smell the summer breeze? Is there no light at all? Any.. hope?

I let the tears flow freely down my face as I watched Edward get off the bus, greeting his friends who were waiting for him. After a few seconds I wiped my eyes and inhaled deeply before exhaling a slow, shaky breath.

Edward walks the dark night, looking for the light from long ago.

_"It's fine this way."_ She could still hear his voice echoing inside her head.

Of course it's not fine that way..

I snatched the book off the floor, hopped off the bus and was able to spot Edward walking down the steps, towards the school.

"Edward!" He turned around, looking surprised to hear my voice.. "See you tomorrow!" I yelled while waving the book wilding in the air. He stared at me, an emotionless expression on his face.

The one who taught me that the world is full of light, was you.

. . .

The next morning, Edward stepped onto the bus, immediately noticing the empty seat that was usually occupied. It was quiet too..

"You're not here any.. more." He spoke softly, his brain numbing at the possibility of being alone again on the bus, When did this attachment start? He then noticed something sparkling close by and squinted.

He walked forward and bent down to identify the object and with a shaky hand, he grabbed the shiny stone bookmark that was wedged between the seat and window, picking it up carefully.

"Have.. " He started to speak but was interrupted by a soothing voice a few seats downs.

"He shouldn't have gone for the star. He was shocked. He became like a star that has become a rock because it stopped shining. Standing in the darkness."

"Your voice is too loud." Edward scolded teasingly even though his whole frame was trembling with relief.

"I need to read like this or else I can't move on. I tried to stop reading it.. but.. I really didn't want everything to end here." I gave a big grin, reassuring him.

Edward walked forward until he stood in front of me. His cold eyes were cold.. just staring down but at least.. he finally looked at me..

"How long did the boy stand there? The boy drifted behind the rock and stayed in the shadow. He felt something and opened his eyes that were closed for a long time. There was a small red star shining in front of him. He didn't know that light bends. He only rowed continuously straight ahead and didn't noticed that little by little, he had lost his way.

He stretched his arms and felt the weight. And the boy screamed, "Dear sister, can you see this red light that shines through the darkness? Can you see it?" I finally closed the book and looked down, not being able to help stop the tears from flowing onto the hard cover.

Edward bent down and lifted my chin gently so I could look him square in the eyes.

"Ahah.. I cried. It's such a beautiful story and I feel a bit lonely that is has come to an end." I mumbled awkward, trying to create conversation even though I couldn't my tears.

"Yeah, you're right. What.. will I make you read for me next? Tomorrow.. " He wrapped his arms around me while still clutching onto the shiny stone bookmark. My eyes began widen before I clenched them shut as sobs were wretched from my very soul. I returned the hug, tightly, wrapping my arms around his mid section.

"Please don't leave my sight again.. " He whispered huskily against my ear and I was unable to contain the shiver that ran down my spine.

"I'm sorry." I must have worried him. He's closed off to people, afraid to let anyone come near, like those girls. If they found out he was going blind.. they would ditch him. But he opened for me.. he's giving me that chance. And I won't disappoint him.

The time will come that Edward won't be able to see light completely.. but still, I want to stay by his side. So that he won't have to grieve alone. Let's wish, at least, that the last world you see if full of everlasting light.

The End.

. . .

A/N: A reviewer from BB asked me "Why Bella and not Edward?". Her question gave me inspiration for this months ago but I was finally able to write it out now. Hope you all enjoyed reading!

Bottledcoke


End file.
